deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Deadpool vs Kyoko
Description Marvel vs PMMM! Two red-wearing characters that used to be villains duke it out! Interlude Wiz: These 2 characters used to be villains, but then they became heroes. Boomstick: Well, Anti-hero in Deadpools case. Wiz: Kyoko, the red-haired waifu. Boomstick: And Deadpool, the regenerating freak of Marvel. Wiz: its our job to analyze their weapons,armors, and skills to find out who would win... a DEATH BATTLE! D-Pooly (cue the 8-bit instrumental version of Deadpool's theme from Marvel vs Capcom 3) Boomstick: You see him on T-Shirts, Internet memes, and EVERYWHERE you look at nerd conventions. Wiz: But the story behind this popular anti-hero isn't as light hearted as his joking nature would lead you to believe. Wade Winston Wilson was a globetrotting mercenary looking for his chance to become the world's next greatest superhero. Then he was diagnosed with cancer, which hit him like a flaming semi truck falling on his face. *stops reading old script* wait.... Boomstick: That's... oddly specific. WAIT.. Deadpool: OH YEAH, I'M BACK GUYS! DID YOU MISS ME? Wiz: NO. Boomstick: No, no freaking no. Wiz: Well, anyway- Deadpool: Me, Deadpool the best person ever in the universe was actually a guy with cancer-'' Wiz: SHUT UP, LET ME DO THIS JOB MYSELF! '''Boomstick: He's right.' Deadpool: *fake sobs* Fine... Wiz: Well, Deadpool went to some place that gave Deadpool healing, which lets him survive even the toughest of blows! Boomstick: Eventually Deadpool became a guy they kept testing on since he had regeneration, but later Deadpool killed him. Then he got a suit that looks like Spiderman. Wiz: Deadpol is very skilled with Deadpool: SWORDS! EVEN BETTER THAN FREDDY! Wiz: GAHHH!. Well, Deadpool has a "magic" satchel witch holds a teleportation belt, machine guns, a katana, and the Carbodanium sword. Boomstick: AGAIN. Poor Titaniu-''' Wiz: It kills people with regeneration. '''Boomstick: His main weakness is well, the fact that his silliness gets in the way, and he keeps thinking hes invincible. Deadpool: I AM NOT! *Munch* Wiz: In the world of Magika Madoka, there are many characters, and then there's Kyoko. Boomstick: OHHHHHHHHHHH! Wait...... she's not an adult? Boomstick: Dangit Wiz: Anyway, Kyoko used to live in a religious family until her father was excommunicated from the church for deviating from the doctrine. Boomstick: OH GOSH.... Wiz: Kyoko's family was in poor condition, until she found a space-ferret named Kyuubey..... Boomstick: Aw...... it's so cute..... Wait, it wont devour me like Gaara's tailed beast right? Wiz: Please, Boomstick. Anyway, Kyuubey said that he would grant her a wish in exchange to be.... Boomstick: A WAIFU!!!!! Wiz: NO, A MAGICAL GIRL! Boomstick: Eventually, Kyoko's family died. Wiz: So she, for no apparent reason, started murdering witches. Boomstick: You know what, I feel bad for the witches in PMMM. Wiz: Eventually, she went to Mitikihara town. Boomstick: Kyoko came in the same time Sayaka came in... which caused some conflict. Wiz: Then Sayaka turned into a witch... and Kyoko suicide bombed her. Boomstick: Anyway, Kyoko's main weapon is the spear. Wiz: The spear can even be extended. Boomstick: And she does it all while eating........ Wiz: OH CRAP, FIRST DEADPOOL *munch* Kyoko: HEY GUYS! Wait, your using me in a fight to the death? DANGIT! Boomstick: GO AWAY Kyoko: Nevar Wiz:*mechanical sounds* Wiz: Sorry about that, I finally got that girl out. Wiz: ANYWAY, Kyoko is a smart girl. She can easily defeat witches. Also, she's surprisingly fast, despite holding a gigantic spear and constantly eating food. Boomstick: Also, if you waste food around her she will KILL you. Wiz: Yikes. Boomstick: Now, the thing about Kyoko is that... Wiz: THERE IS ONLY ONE TRUE WAY TO KILL HER. Boomstick: You see... Wiz: Let me explain this. Anyway, it is the Soul Gem. If the Soul Gem breaks, Kyoko will die. She even feels pain through it even if it is getting slightly hurt Boomstick: Despite being smart, the Soul Gem is ON HER CHEST! Wiz: Not so smart anymore. Boomstick: You know how we mentioned Kyoko's suicide attack earlier? Wiz: The suicide attack puts immense pain on the Soul Gem, but it makes her Spear much stronger. Boomstick: Kyoko isnt perfect though. Shes very cocky. Plus as we mentioned earlier the Soul Gem is pretty easy to see. Wiz: Still though, this is ONE powerful Magical Girl. Kyoko: Who cares what anyone else thinks? FIGHT Deadpool is walking until he gets hit from a spear. Deadpool: WHAT WAS THAT FOR!? Kyoko: I wanna fight you! Deadpool:Are you stupid, Girl? . Kyoko: No... Kyoko takes out her spear and points towards Deadpool. Deadpool takes out his Katanas FIGHT! Deadpool jumps towards Kyoko and slashes at her, and then Kyoko tries to stab Deadpool with her spear. Deadpool jumps away from the attack. Deadpool starts taunting Kyoko by dancing Deadpool:'' ♪DEADPOOOOOOL♪ 'Yeah! Kyoko runs up to Deadpool and stabs him with her spear. Deadpool gets up but feels immense pain. Deadpool simply regenerates. Deadpool: I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT, JERK! Kyoko runs towards Deadpool and slices him in half, but Deadpool regenerates. Deadpool: THINK YOU CAN KILL ME? YEAH TOTALLY. Kyoko: SHUT........... UP! Deadpool, who was still holding his Katanas, uses them to slice at Kyoko and knock her onto a mountain. Kyoko notices that the Soul Gem could have broken, but luckily it didn't hit the mountain. Kyoko sees Deadpool, who was now firing a machine gun at her. Kyoko quickly dodges the bullets but gets hit by one, knocking her onto the ground. Deadpool: *staring at screen* You know what? Should I be hurting a little girl? Nope. Kyoko simply runs towards Deadpool with her spear, angry, and extends it, causing it to impale Deadpool. Kyoko: Your done for good*starts walking off* Deadpool: HAHAHAHAHAHAH, YOU THOUGHT I WAS DEAD! I'M INVINCIIIIBLEE! Kyoko:..........*sighs* Deadpool runs towards Kyoko and taunts her, and teleports away from her spear when she was about to hit her. Deadpool then stares at the screen again. Deadpool: Heh, I know something..... Deadpool tleports in a circle around Kyoko, and then takes out his carbonadium sword. Deadpool holds it up in the air Deadpool: HIYA! Wait, I'm not link. Deadpool slashes at Kyoko, and Kyoko stabs her spear. It causes both weapons to be knocked to the ground. Kyoko quickly goes to pick up the spear... but is interrupted by Deadpools "Shoryuken" Deadpool: SHORUKEN! Deadpool leaves a grenade on the ground. Kyoko lands on the ground and gets up...... only to see the grenade. The grenade blows up, causing both Kyoko and the Soul Gem to be obliterated. '''K.O.! Results Boomstick: DID WE JUST MURDER A GIRL!? Wiz: While Kyoko was powerful, she really has NO way to kill Deadpool. Boomstick: Deadpool has survived powerful stuff, so he could definitely survive Kyoko's spear, Wiz: And since Deadpool can regenerate, the Suicide Attack... would do nothing. Boomstick: On the other hand, most of Deadpools weapons could defeat the Soul Gem, even if he didn't know. Wiz: Deadpool is actually older then most poeple aslo, meaning hes gone in a fight A LOT, whereas Kyoko is just a girl. Boomstick: Looks like Kyoko is dead........ pool. Wiz: What? Boomstick:I'm clever! Wiz: The winner is Deadpool Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Blipeddeeblah Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles with Music